Sakuras desicion
by mew-mew-girl-13
Summary: [SasuSaku][Cowritten with Hanyogirl] Sasuke and Sakura are getting into the family complex...but life seems to have it against them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody, this is my first story, so bear with me, okay...

Hanyo: Yup, yup this is Brittney's first story! I am her friend, Bree and we are in our elective! Yahoo!

MewMew: Yeah, We're doing something we're not supposed to do... I just hope we don't get into trouble.

Hanyo: I could care less...-glares evilly at teacher-

MewMew: Maybe you don't care, but I do. Unlike her, I get good grades and I have never gotten a single referal in my entire life... except once... but that wasn't at school...

Hanyo: Shut your face! How can you get a refferal that isn't at school!

MewMew: In day care, when I was little andit was for talking when I wasn't supposed to... I wasn't even talking, it was the girl next to me...

Hanyo: ...your weird...well on with the story! Hmph, she hasn't even told me what it was about!

MewMew: Okay, Okay! Don't have a heart attack! It's a sasuke and sakura fan fic...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 1

"Oja-san (that is for mother, right?) I'm hungry!" a raven-haired boy yelled, looking up at his petal-haired mother, who was washing her hands.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" she asked, taking a rag and drying her wet hands.

"RAMEN! Creamy chicken flavor!" the boy yelled enthusiastically.

The mother, Sakura, rolled her jade green eyes playfully, thenSasuke walked into the room.

"Whats for lunch?" he asked.

"Your child wants Ramen," she said.

"Whats wrong with that?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"We've had it every day this week, you think you can get him to choose something else?" Sakura glared at him, it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Hn..." he said rolling his eyes.

He walked across the room to his son, Haru (yeah, she is going to use my character, and its fine with me: Hanyo... MewMew: She told me it was okay, since we are co-writing this...). He knelt down so there eyes met.

"Haru, aren't you tired of ramen?" He asked, sort of annoyed.

"NO! I love ramen!" Haru leaped up off the floor and glared angrily.

_He's sounds like Naruto..._ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke sighed in annoyance at Haru's stubborness.

Sakura took that as a sign that she wasn't going to get anything else to eat and started fixing ramen.

"I'm going to laugh when you get fat Haru-chan..." Sakura giggled at Haru's glare.

"I don't get fat!" the boy answered, jumping up and down, looking at the water, seeing if it was boiling yet.

"Okay, I guess we're having ramen again for lunch!" Sakura sighed.

Sasuke sat down in the living room and waited until Sakura served lunch.

Haru sat at the table and waited impatiently, for three minutes that it took for the ramen to cook.

"Okay! Lunch is ready!" Sakura said happily.

Sasuke stood from the chair that he had been sitting in in the living room and took his time to get to the table. Sakura quickly served lunch, but instead of ramen on her plate, she had onigiri.

"I'm tired of ramen, so I fixed myself some onigiri," Sakura smiled. Sasuke raised his eye brow, looking at her weirdly.

"Whatever," he sighed.

"Hello Everybody!" Naruto said as he burst into the house. He didn't even bother to knock, just let himself in, "Ah! I knew I smelled ramen!" He hurried to the kitchen, got a bowl, and before anyone could object, he was in the living room, half way done.

Sakura sat at the table for a minute before she realised what had just happened.

"Ok, umm...since Naruto-kun is here now, I have something to say..." Sakura looked down at her riceball and continued, "I-I'm pregnant..."

A/N: Yep! Thats the first chapter! Keep on tuning in to find out what happens next! Don't forget to review!

Hanyo: Go easy on her flamers, this is her first story!

MewMew: Nice to see that you have confidence in me, Hanyo-chan... (looks evily at her)

Hanyo: Hehehe...I have plenty of cofidence in you...deep deep deeeeeep...well somewhere in my soul...lol

MewMew: Yeah... Thanks...( If you have a soul)...

Hanyo: Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Mewmew: Hello everybody, chapter two is about to comense...

Hanyo: -rolls eyes- what does comense mean?

Mewmew: comense means that it is about to start, haven't you been listening in class? - looks at Hanyo with an evil glare-

Hanyo: Uh...huh? Anywho, why didn't you just say 'about to start' jeez...your so simple...

Mewmew: Because its better to use bigger words and stuff so that it makes the story more interesting... never mind, I'm not even going to try to explain it to you...

Hanyo: ...? -sticks out tongue- idiot!

Mewmew: Yeah, whatever, who's the idiot here? (she just threatened to slap me...) And I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! ...she doesn't evenknow how to spell idiot...

Hanyo: I went and fixed it...ok! There is this weird music that won't shut up and I don't know where its coming from...DARN YOU! -snuggles inu plushie and newly bought Fluffy-sama (sesshomaru) plushie-

Mewmew: okay, okay, lets get on with the story!

Chapter 2

"I-I'm pregnant," Sakura stuttered, "and well...uh..."

Everyone looked blankly at her, startled at the news. Especially Sasuke, who looked at her with his eyes wide open. Haru was also surprised. Silence filled the room.

'Doesn't look like anyone is excited..." Sakura thought to herself.

"WOW! SAKURA-CHAN THATS GREAT!" Naruto shot up from the couch, spilling his unfinished ramen bowl in the prosses. Sakura almost fell out of the chair from surprise at Naruto's reaction. But Sasuke still sat silent, not really letting anyone know what his true reaction was. Suddenly all eyes were on him.

"Uh...thats great..." He said, sweating nervously.

"Your not happy?" Sakura looked down sadly, honestly she thought that he would be happy. After all, he did want a family. He said it himself when he was twelve, that he wanted to repoplulate his clan and kill his brother. Though he didn't want to kill Itachi now.

Haru was still speachless. Well, he didn't even know the meaning of 'pregnant'. He only sat and looked at how everyone else reacted, wondering what it ment.

"Wow! Thats wonderful Okaa-san!" Haru said, unenthusiatically. Haru's fake smile dropped to a frown when Sakura asked, "Haru-chan...do you know what that means?"

He looked at his mother with a quizzical look. "Um...yeah..." he laughed nerviously. The last thing he wanted was to look like an idiot.

Sakura sighed, "Haru-chan, you are going to have a little brother or sister."

Haru look disgusted, "I don't want a little brother or sister!" he yelled, running up to his room.

"Haru-chan!" Sakura shouted, watching the boy run up the stairs. She looked over at Sasuke, who was looking extermely annoyed at her.

"You could of lied..." He sighed, "I knew he would do that." He got up from the table and went upstairs too, but not to Haru's room, to his room.

"That bastard," Naruto said, looking at Sakura's angry face. "Uh...I mean...I have to go to the store...I'm out of ramen." He said nervously, getting up and running out the door.

Sakura was furious. She litterally had fire in her eyes. _The least he could do was feel happy for us _Sakura mused. She heard the door open behind her and turned to see who it was, expecting it to be Naruto.

"Naruto I'm going to ki-" when she turned around she didn't see Naruto... instead she saw Itachi.

Hanyo: Yup, yup CLIFFY! HAHA! This chapter I kind of took over (for most of it...) so there is much more paragraphs. -waves to dark-kunoichi- THANKS FOR THE ADVICE! -snuggles fluffy-sama plushie-.

Mewmew: She did kind of do a lot of this chapter, which was kind of upsetting me, she was doing a couple of things I didn't want her to to my story. But it was okay, it turned out pretty good. I just wish she would let me do a little more.

Hanyo: We are co-writing it, I can do and add what I want! And we needed to put more interseing stuff in. Some people don't like to read just about normal stuff they need suspense.

Mewmew: I said it turned out good didn't I, I'm not complaining...

Hanyo: -sighs- I wonder what flavor ramen I will have today...oh were you saying something important? I wasn't listening.

Mewmew: -face turns red in anger-

Hanyo: Brittney, her face is always red with anger. Anywho remember to review!

Mewmew: My face isn't always red! (how can she say that about her friend?) Okay, well review:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, I am not in Home ect. and we can go onto the internet so here I am! Doing what I'm not supposed to do again, in class. Oh Well! Hanyo isn't here, Mwahahaha! She can't yell at me any more! No, I'm just kidding, she is stilll going to have a say in this since we're co-writing. Actually, my friend Bomee is here with me! Say something Bomee...

Bomee: hey there, my teacher is totally racist... she hate asians...

Mewmew: Sorry about that... our teacher isn't racist, Bomee just thinks so because every time she raises her hand for help in the module, the teacher takes an hour to get over here!

Mewemew: Yeah, I'm not at school anymore now... now I'm at my mom's work! I'm supposed to be helping her out but... oh well... Well, Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

When Sakura turned she saw Itachi. She immediatly stood from her chair and pulled out a kunai knife. _What does he want? _Sakura thought to herself. _He hasn't bothered us ever since we got married, what could he possibly want with us now? Neither Sasuke nor Itachi had seen eachother in a couple of years so, why now?_ Sakura couldn't stop these questions from reiterating in her head.

Itachi took one step toward her. Sakura stepped back and held out the knife, prepared for anything that he might throw at her. "Get out!" Sakura threatened. Itachi stood his ground. Sakura tried again, this time sounding more fierce and holding out the kunai, ready to fight if needed, "Get out, NOW!" Once again, Itachi didn't move. He only smiled meviously.

Sakura couldn't hide the fear that was overcoming her. Her hands started shaking and she broke out into a cold sweat. Itachi took yet another step towards her. She took another step back and backed into the table. Itachi was still smiling that horrid smile, he looked like he was having fun toying with her.

"Where is Sasuke?" he asked, almost politely.

"I don't know," Sakura said, voice quivering.

"Really, you don't know? I thought he was in this house just a minute ago," he said acting surprised. Sakura wasn't ammused. _He must have been watching us_, Sakura thought, _how else would he know that Sasuke was here? _Itachi took another step towards her. One more step and he would be within arms length. Sakura knew that she didn't have the strength or the ability to take on Itachi but couldn't bring herself to put Sasuke in danger by calling his name and making him come to her rescue. Itachi took the last step towards her. Sakura attempted to back away again but had forgotten about the table behind her. She was getting desperate, she fixed to call his name but then she remembered that little Haru would come down here too, so she shut her mouth.She was going to have to stik it out.

"Go ahead, call for him," Itachi provoked. Sakura stared straight ahead. She had thekunai held closer to her now, not in front of her like earlier._Why hasn't he killed me yet_? Sakura thought to herself. Itachi saw that she wasn't going to call for him so he went to plan B. He reached out quickly and wrapped his hand around her neck. "If your not going to call him, I'll make him come down here," Itachi said, activating his Sharigan. He picked her up, by the neck, and dropped her. She fell onto the table, breaking it. Itachi wasn't done with her, yet he picked her up again. She had not let go of thekunai yet, it was still in her hand.

She plungedit toward him but without prevail. With his free hand he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop. "I can't be hurt that easily," he stated, "but since your so eager to see some blood..." He turned the kunai on her and stuck her in the stomach with two times the force. She could only react by screaming in pain.

Sasuke, who was upstairs, heard her cry. He'd thought that the noise being made downstairs was because Sakura was angry, so she was breaking stuff. Taking his sweet time, he got up from the bed slowlyand opened the door. As he opened it, he saw his son run towards the cry.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled to his son, "Get back in your room, she might throw something at you." Haru turned around, "But father, mother was screaming!" He protested, meeting his fathers glare he walked back to his room, obvisously not to happy. Sasuke watched him go back into his room and shut the door before he began walking toward the stairs again. Sakura yelled again, making Sasuke worry._ Maybe something else is going on down there, is Naruto doing something that he's not supposed to again?_ Sasuke thought to himself. A look of annoyance came over his face as he began to think what he was going to do to Naruto if he was the one breaking stuff down there. As he turned the corner and looked down stairs, he saw Sakura on her side, laying on the floor gripping her stomach. Naruto was no where in sight. No one was in the room except Sakura.

His nose wringed in disgust as he thrusted his arms behind him. Of course, the Uchiha had easily doged it. "Itachi!" Sasuke screamed.

A/N: Haha! Another cliff hanger! Don't worry, your not going to have to wait as long for me to update now that I have access to the internet. Don't forget to review! Also, thank you to everyone who waited so long for me to update!

Hanyo: Wow. If it wasn't for me your story would really...suck...-sweatdrops-


End file.
